Sedúceme
by Dayerina
Summary: La falta de dinero llego a tales extremos como para trabajar en un lugar asi. El arrepentirse era demasiado tarde. Alguien quiere su servicio y él no se esperaba quien era. Y para su sorpresa, quería ser el de arriba. No podia evitar reír a carcajadas de tan solo imaginárselo. Buric (Butters x Eric :D) Lemmon, estas advertido ;3


_¿Cómo están shikillos? =D_

_Me agarro la inspiración y se me antojo escribir un "Buric" (Butters x Cartman OH YES!) _

_Asi como lo ven, Butters será activo! No ma! QUE EMOCION! 8DDD_

_Disfrútenlo =3_

_. . ._

**_Sedúceme _**

Que trabajo tan estupido era ese? Y luego en un bar Y LUEGO PARA HOMOSEXUALES!

Por ahí se podría encontrar al judio con el hippie, no, esos eran taaaan maricas que decían "No mirare a otro hombre mas que a Stan/Kyle!" era algo… MUY cursi, en verdad.

Pero ese no era el caso, tenia que idear un plan para salir de ese estupido lugar. Como habia llegado asta aquel lugar y vestido de tal manera? Dios santo, si alguien de sus compañeros lo mira asi y aparte le toma una foto para después subirla a Facebook. Le arrancaría las bolas a ése hijo de puta que se atreviera a hacer tal cosa, o mejor aun, mataría a sus padres como lo hizo con Scott…

ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO! Tenia que pensar, una salida, tenia que buscar una. Si no, tendría que hacer ése baile tan… NO! saldría de ahí a como fuera lugar.

Mira de manera nerviosa la salida, mierda. Esta cerrada, mira su reloj, estaba a punto de comenzar todo aquel espectáculo que lo ridiculizaría de por vida. Se mordió el labio inferior pintado de un rojo sumamente llamativo, maldita sea. Esto no le podia estar pasando a él, NO A EL. Frunce fuertemente el ceño al ver como un castaño de ojos verdes se le acerca lentamente, baja la mirada, sin mirar al chico que se le estaba acercando, tenía el presentimiento de que era el Topo o Clyde. No, todo menos a ese imbecil, por favor.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Listo para una burla o una carcajada. Pero no se esperaba tal cosa.

-El rubio de aya te quiere- Se trataba Andrew, su jefe. No lo habia reconocido, lo miro a los ojos, un poco temeroso. Andrew le sonrió y lo despeino un poco.

-Tranquilo, se ve que es un buen chico- le dijo con tranquilidad el ojiverde, gracias al cielo habia caído con un jefe bueno, si no, tal vez ya lo hubiera matado. El ojiverde le señalo a un rubio que estaba sentado de espaldas en una mesa, el lugar estaba casi oscuro a no ser de las escandalosas luces del lugar. Dio un muy fuerte suspiro

-Te vez lindo- le dijo divertido el ojiverde.

-Jodete Andrew- le contesto con el seño levemente fruncido pero sonriendo discretamente. Después se fue hacia donde estaba el famoso rubio. Pasó saliva de manera nerviosa, claro que tenia miedo, pero tenía que disimularlo y no demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la gente, asi era él.

Pero de todos modos, era la primera vez que trabajaba en un lugar asi, no era exactamente un bar, era mas como… un burdel, mas o menos, pero era para maricas. No tenia ni puta idea el por que no habia entrado a uno para heterosexuales, o bueno, tal vez si. No admitían a personas como _él,_ discriminación, eso era. Le dolía un poco el recordarlo, pero si asi era el mundo con él, asi seria él con el mundo.

A tres pasos del rubio que estaba sentado, soltó un fuerte suspiro, pidiéndoles a Hitler y todos sus ayudantes que no lo tratara tan mal, ya que seria _su primera vez._

Camino con pasos firmes hacia la mesa y saludo amablemente, algo muy extraño de él.

-Hola, un gusto- se sentó frente al rubio y serró los ojos por un momento, tenia miedo de ver quien era la persona que quería a una persona tan… _él_.

-Hola Eric- esa voz, no dudaría de quien era esa voz, a pesar del alto volumen de la música, habia podido escucharlo como el rubio lo habia saludado. Jesucristo, su salvación!

-Butters!- casi salta de la felicidad, pero tenia que mostrarse serio.

-Dios mió! Primeramente por que estas aquí?- se tranquilizo primero y miro a Butters, este se puso nervioso

-Ah… mmm… bueno yo… ehh…-

-Butters… acaso lo rumores eran…- noto el nerviosismo de Butters, ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, Butters lo miro.

-Si, lo soy- el rubio admitió su homosexualidad, mirandolo con decisión. Solo se sorprendió.

-Pero, entonces si viniste aquí, en estos momentos estarías con otro tipo- frunció el ceño levemente

-Puede que si, pero es la primera vez que vengo- el rubio sonrió levemente –por cierto, y tu por que estas aquí?-

-Eso no se puede decir Butters-

-Dinero?-

-… No…-

-…

-… Esta bien si- miro el suelo, Butters rió levemente

-Bueno, nos vamos?- el rubio pregunto mirandolo. Este se extraño ante la pregunta

-A donde?- pregunto confundido

-A una habitación por supuesto- dijo con total tranquilidad, él lo miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con el ceño fruncido

-De que hablas? Acaso tu…?- no logro completar la frase ya que su risa le gano, las carcajadas eran muy sonoras, mucha gente lo miro con una cara de "esta loco" y a otra le contagiaban su risa.

-Jajajaja no- se limpio una lagrima y respiro hondo –no me digas que jejeje tu me vas a jajaja!-se tomo el estomago

-No te rías! Además pague para poder tenerte cerca!- se sonrojo levemente ante lo ultimo y él ahora lo miro mas tranquilo.

-Pero es que tu…- Butters lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones del lugar, pidió una llave para su habitación, al dar con ella la abrió, esta se cerro automáticamente y lo aventó en la cama. Se sorprendió por la fuerza y decisión del rubio.

-Butters…- dijo en un susurro, Butters lo miro un momento y después se acerco a el lentamente. Él retrocediendo deslizándose por la cama, pero no le sirvió de mucho asta que su espalda choco con la cabecera de la cama, miro a ambos lados sin encontrar salida, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada y Butters estaba cada vez mas cerca. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las del rubio, y este se acercaba cada vez más, por dios santo. Ese ya no era Butters!

Miro hacia enfrente, encontrándose con una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, tembló levemente, sus codos que le estaban dando soporte estaban a punto de caerse; Butters estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, enarco las cejas y sintió como una de las manos del rubio tocaba su rostro de manera muy suave y calida.

Entreabrió sus labios y Butters le dio un beso en estos. Era muy suave y parecía tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, frunció el ceño levemente pero cerro los ojos; dándose por vencido.

Butters al separarse lo miro de manera tranquilizadora y decidida a la vez, le sonrió y se bajo de la cama. Lo miro y entrecerró los ojos, sonrojado levemente.

-Eres tan lindo, Eric- ese comentario inevitablemente lo sonrojo asta mas no poder. El rubio lo miraba, su piel blanca, la pose en que estaba, su sonrojo que trataba de ocultar y esa ropa que simplemente, lo volvía loco.

-Tu ropa… te vez aun mas lindo con ella- esta vez lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no noto ninguna sonrisa burlona o algo parecido. Si no a un rubio hipnotizado mirando cada parte de su cuerpo. Habia adelgazado, si, un poco. Pero seguía gordito, ¡¿Cómo podia gustarle una persona como _él _y aparte con ese tipo de ropa?!

-Como puedes decir eso?!- se paro de la cama –Mírame! Parezco travestí! Tengo la cara pintada, y tengo la misma ropa que use cuando disimule ser una peor persona de la que ya soy!- miro el suelo, se miro asi mismo. Se odiaba. Su manera de ser, su actitud, su físico. Todo. Y a pesar de actuar como si ese tipo de cosas no le importaran, la realidad era otra que él jamás revelaba.

Butters lo miro, se acerco y le alzo el rostro para que lo mirara.

-Aun asi, yo te quiero- lo abrazo de una manera muy tierna, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo. Correspondió el abrazo

-No me interesa la forma en que te vistas- le despinto un ojo -o tu físico- le despinto otro- o el como me trates- le limpio sus labios

-Yo te quiero mucho Eric- lo beso con suavidad, correspondió al momento, feliz de las palabras de Butters. El ambiente ahora se sentía lleno de seguridad y sentimiento. El rubio lo llevo sin separarse del beso asta la cama y lo acostó. Se separo del beso algo alarmado.

-Butters…-

-Déjame hacerte solo mió- no ese tipo de palabras debía decirlas él? No debía ser él, el que estuviera arriba de Butters? NO DEBIA SER EL, EL QUE LO ESTUVIERA SEDUCIENDO?!

El rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello, a succionarlo y a morderlo levemente. Solo soltaba leves gemidos de satisfacción, le gustaba, pero no iba a admitirlo. El rubio comenzó a pasar su mano por todo su pecho, le quito esa playera que en ese momento solo era un estorbo. Miro su pecho, se mordió el labio inferior, deseoso, y aunque estuviera muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tenia que empezar a madurar en algún momento.

Él paso saliva, temeroso. Pero, prefería hacerlo con una persona a la que amaba a una a la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Tomar una decisión, algo difícil para él. Miro al rubio como le besaba sus mejillas con tal cariño, que él no se lo podia creer. El rubio lo miro y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, dio un suspiro para después sonreírle. Butters lo miro feliz y lo abrazo, después se miraron unos segundos perdiéndose en los ojos de cada quien. Butters se acerco lentamente a sus labios, él los entre-abrió y cerro los ojos; pronto sintió los labios de Leopold rozando los suyos asta unirlos por completo. Era una sensación inexplicable, contenida de tantos sentimientos, que era difícil contarlos todos.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando mientras transcurría el tiempo, la habitación comenzó a ponerse más sofocante, dando más calor a la pareja y a excitarlos aun más. La lengua del rubio ya estaba adentro de su boca, tocando, acariciando y dándole placer en todo momento. De vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire pero al instante juntaban sus labios denuevo, formulando otro desenfrenado beso. Él no se quedaba atrás, también tenia sus cartas bajo la manga.

Asi que mientras se besaban, le mordió delicadamente su labio inferior, provocándole una exquisita sensación a Butters, que se separo para jadear y sonreírle. Le devolvió el mismo gesto.

Desabrocho la camisa de Butters, y toco su pecho con tal lujuria que el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, pero no se rendiría tan rápido. Butters decidió pegarse a su cuerpo, él lo miro algo confundido, pero una sensación cambio totalmente ese gesto.

-Ahh… B-Butters… uhh- gemía silenciosamente, Butters sonrió victorioso, deslizándose una y otra vez por su cuerpo, rozando sus entrepiernas. Haciendo que sus erecciones creciera más y más, y sus gemidos no dejaran de sonar por toda la habitación.

De un momento a otro, Butters le quito la falda y los zapatos que llevaba aun puestos, dejándolo en boxers. Él se sintió sumamente nervioso, mirando como el rubio miraba su erección detalladamente. Estaba avergonzado. Pero se sorprendió cuando Butters comenzó a acariciarle su parte intima aun con los boxers puestos. Esas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, las yemas de los dedos del rubio pasaban por todas las partes posibles de su entrepierna. Recibiendo corrientes eléctricas pasando por todo su cuerpo de una manera excitante, su respiración estaba cada vez mas entrecortada y sus ojos entrecerrados le nublaban la vista. Los cerro un momento, tratando de pensar claramente; pero ante semejante situación ¿Quién pensaría claramente?

-Bu… tters…- gimió débilmente, tenía la boca entreabierta, un poco de saliva caía por un costado de esta. Butters se sentó un momento en sus piernas, lo miro con una sonrisa y él se puso un poco nervioso. Pero decidió también hacer algo.

Le decidió desabrochar sus pantalones y quitárselos de una buena vez. Se miraron, ambos estaban en boxers, su sonrojo era muy notorio, sus ojos entrecerrados, y en su cabeza solo habia un solo pensamiento.

Butters puso tres dedos delante de su rostro. Miro al rubio, este le sonreía cariñosamente; asi que algo nervioso comenzó a lamer los dedos del rubio, sin intención de parecer provocativo. Pero a Butters le estaba gustando cada vez más esa sensación húmeda entre sus dedos, junto con las caricias de su lengua. Al ya lubricarlos lo suficientemente bien, se alejo de su rostro sin antes darle un beso, tranquilizándolo.

Fue asta su cintura, y con delicadeza le fue bajando los boxers poco a poco. Asta quitárselos por completo, dejando ver su gran erección. Él se avergonzó mucho ante lo que Butters estaba mirando, se sonrojo mucho y se cubrió por un momento su rostro, cuando se lo descubrió noto el rostro del rubio frente al suyo, mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo beso con delicadeza y el correspondió.

Pero al sentir un dolor inmenso en su parte baja, no pudo evitar separarse y gemir por el dolor.

-Perdóname…- Butters bajo la mirada, arrepentido de haberle hecho daño. Él ya un poco más tranquilo le acaricio las mejillas, para después darle un beso en los labios, lo miro y negó con la cabeza; dándole a entender que no se preocupara, Butters asintió, aun un poco temeroso de provocarle daño. Metió el segundo dedo con tal cuidado que ni siquiera le dolió, o eso fue lo que aparento para no hacer sentir mal al rubio. Ya que por dentro gritaba de dolor. Butters ya mas tranquilo, metió el tercero, esta vez no pudo evitarlo y gimió levemente, dolía, demasiado. Pero quería aparentar no dolerle para que el rubio no se sintiera mal.

-E-estoy bien…- dijo en un leve suspiro y Butters asintió, aunque aun un poco nervioso. Comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de el. La sensación al principio era muy extraña, pero después comenzó a ser placentera. Sus gemidos trataban de no salir de su boca, pero era inevitable. No tenía remedio, gemiría. Quiera o no.

-Ah! Butters! Ah! V-voy…!-

-No, aun no- Butters saco sus dedos, y se posiciono para poder entrar dentro de el. Lo miro sumamente nervioso, aunque trato de tranquilizarse, ya que de todos modos ese momento llegaría. Suspiro entrecortadamente y miro el techo. Butters lo miro un momento más, y después trato de entrar, estaba muy estrecho y fue algo difícil. Ya que su pareja estaba agonizando de dolor, pero al ya por fin entrar, suspiro un poco mas tranquilo, aunque el otro no decia lo mismo, ya que estaba muy agitado, jadeando todo el tiempo. Paso saliva de manera sonora y miro al rubio. Este también estaba algo agitado, y le sonreía de una manera aliviada, él le devolvió el gesto. Pasaron unos 2 minutos y ya el ambiente estaba mucho mas tranquilo. Asi que él asintió y el rubio entendió la señal. Empezo a moverse lentamente, provocándole al principio un poco de dolor, pero después fue todo lo contrario. Sus gemidos de dolor se volvían de placer, y sus gestos cambiaban a unos un poco lujuriosos. Butters estaba encima de su cuerpo, y él abajo del rubio, obviamente. Butters lo beso con pasión y él lo abrazo por el cuello, intensificando el beso como pasaba el tiempo. Se separaban y se volvían a besar, se separaban y se volvían a besar. Y asi pasaron un largo rato mientras las envestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, y mas placenteras. Habia calor, por dentro y por fuera de su cuerpo. Se sentía sumamente bien, y en cada envestida sentía como Butters tocaba "ese punto" que le hacia la piel de gallina, debía admitirlo. El rubio la tenia grande.

-Bu… tters… v-voy ah! Voy… ah!- Se vino sin poder terminar. Manchando los pechos de ambos, Butters también se vino, dentro de su cuerpo, era una sensación… muy caliente, se sentía algo extraño. Pero no le molestaba. Butters se acostó encima de él, agotado. Lo miro y le sonrió, él también lo hizo.

-Te quiero- Butters lo abrazo aun mirandolo. Cartman se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero decidió abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo denuevo.

Cartman jamás seria bueno en el sentimentalismo, y Butters lo sabia muy bien. Por eso lo amaba tanto.

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Ahhh! Lo ame .w. yo se que la narración esta algo confusa, pero ese (supongo) era mi propósito x3_

_JAMAS! Volveré a escribir un lemmon! ._. Neta que en algunas partes si que dije "No ma, que pena!" y es que, jaja es el mas explicito que he escrito ¬w¬ me gusto como me quedo ewe_

_Ya no soy la misma Q-Q y es que usualmente ya no tengo ganas de usar la compu, algo muy extraño en mi :/ __Asi que andaré muy desaparecida u.u solo estaré por aquí comentando las actualizaciones :3 _

_Arrivederci! :D Abashos de un oso con obesidad OWO (Admitan que es mejor que de uno escualido ¬u¬)_

_(PD:Yo…pus,quieromucho,no,adoquieromuchoa…bueno,si loestasleyendo,debesdesaberqueerestu,yaquesolousoe sapalabracontigo .W. TEAMO, okno. Teadoquiero__!:D) _


End file.
